<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Being Duskwood Worgen by Axelex12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802744">Being Duskwood Worgen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12'>Axelex12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affairs, Drunken Flirting, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Femdom, Flirting, Large Cock, Maledom, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Post-Coital, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Stormwind City, Taverns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:06:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Worgen / Night Elf smut Encounter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Being Duskwood Worgen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being a Duskwood worgen was like being the double prize in a giveaway. People always flocked towards <br/>the half-cured worgen because of their exotic appearance and sexual desires. But when that thick <br/>Gilnean accent spilled out, Roderik had watched from a distance more than one or two women turn <br/>away. Even years after the gates of Gilneas had opened there was still a stigma alongside its people, the <br/>‘cowards’ who had hid behind their wall during the third war. Many people could forget that stigma until <br/>that voice spilled forth, taken away by the idea of a beast like lover, but time and time again it was just <br/>hammered forth by an unfamiliar voice. </p><p>Roderik however, was blessed with that familiar tone. Born, raised; cursed, and cured in Duskwood. <br/>Time and time again he watched people hesitant at first, relax once he spoke, assured that this worgen <br/>would not run from the fight if push came to shove. Others, saw him as a victim who had overcome a<br/>great trial, cursed to live in a forest as a feral beast for years and years. Then, when cured, they were <br/>only welcomed back with a world in turmoil; on the edge of collapse. Yes, the victim card was a nice card <br/>to have and most people just played it for him. <br/>Now, it was paying off just fine. Flanked by two women, two night elves. To his left sat the night elf, a <br/>shining smile with long silvery hair, only a single strand of hair out of place, hanging before her left eye. <br/>The elfs athletic body wrapped in a black dress with slits up to the thigh, a mug clenched in one of her <br/>hands. <br/>On his other side there sat the other night elf, purple hair tied back into a ponytail, bangs hanging loosely on <br/>either side of her eyes. Lavender skin accented by deep red lips, and a quiet voice that one almost had <br/>to strain to hear whenever the bar crowd picked up in volume. Unlike her counter part, there was no <br/>refinement in her cloths, no elegant dress. Instead her chest was squeezed inside a cupless corset, with <br/>a white swashbuckler’s shirt trapped beneath. Below that, lay tight leather pants that left no room for <br/>the mind to wander or imagine. </p><p>“So there I was!” Roderik boasted, “Surrounded by five troll warriors! Hanging from their armor lay the <br/>badges of Alliance soldiers, trophies of the countless lives they had taken in the desert sands! But I <br/>refused to be one of them! Wielding my mighty greatsword, I swung in a single mighty spin!”<br/>“And then?” The elf whispered, as the night elf woman just grinned, enraptured by the story leaving the <br/>worgens lips. </p><p>“All five raised their blades, expecting to deflect my attack. Maybe it was madness, or maybe they had <br/>never fought an enemy with a greatsword! Either way, the weight of the blade toppled their defenses, <br/>knocked their arms down before it sliced into their flesh! In only a few seconds, I stained the sand with <br/>troll blood, and separated five heads from bodies!” The story was real enough, but heavily embellished.</p><p>Indeed there had been five trolls, but only one had worn more than a single trophy. It was twelve wings <br/>in total, and only one had lost his head. Still, all great warriors had to embellish at some point to gain <br/>recognition, at least as far as Roderik was concerned. <br/>“So, do you want to hear another?” <br/>“Maybe…” the night elf woman mused, her hand resting on Roderik’s chest, his plate armor long since <br/>stored away in his inn bedroom, her hand instead feeling down the hardened muscle that lay below his <br/>shirt. “In the morning.”<br/>“So…Kendra, shall we go?” he’d question, smiling as she giggled and just ducked out from his grip, <br/>seizing his hand and tugging him like a child urging a parent towards an amusement at the Darkmoon<br/>Faire. <br/>“I think we shall!” she’d coo, leading him around to some stairs, before only holding his hand with one <br/>of her own, focused on where she was going as she spoke to Roderik. “Weird thing is, I don’t remember <br/>giving her my name. I actually never got hers.” <br/>“I’m sure you mentioned it at some point earlier. I mean, I knew it too, right?” The worgen was <br/>bullshitting hard. Until twenty seconds ago he couldn’t have been more wrong about the woman’s <br/>name, he had guessed it started with a J, or an L. <br/>At the top of the stairs, Kendra lead Roderik into a medium sized room with a lone bed and dresser. It <br/>was one of the inns smaller sized rooms, featuring a single window that overlooked an alleyway, and <br/>met up with another window on the building adjacent. At the moment, that other room was pitch black <br/>and open, so Kendra wasted no time closing their shudders, as Roderik made his way to the bed. <br/>Once the bedroom door was locked, Kendra stretched out, standing on the tips of her toes as her fingers <br/>reached for the sky and back cracked. “You know. I think our big, strong warrior needs a break. Why <br/>don’t you just lay back, wait for our glowing eye friend, and I’ll get you started.”<br/>“And if you can’t hold back just starting?” Roderik teased. </p><p>Kendra just giggled back. “I’ll have to deal with only getting in on around two and three then!” <br/>Stepping forward, she moved to the end of the bed. Fingers ran across his crotch as she just took a long, <br/>deep breath, working up the courage to go further. This was by no means her first bar hookup, it wasn’t <br/>the first time she had been at this, but it was no less intimidating. It felt almost out of character, like she <br/>was lending her body to some woman she didn’t know, but by no means was that woman unwelcome <br/>inside her mind. </p><p>Stroking her fingers across the engorged prick hidden inside her pants, she pushed two digits down on the tip. Precum seeped through the worgens twill pants, creating a dark pool that rapidly spread, only <br/>for the spot to vanish as her head dipped in, and tongue press against the spot. With a single lick, that <br/>dark spot was eclipsed by a shadow of damp cloth, Kendra’s hands shaking as she plucked at the buttons <br/>lining down the front of his pants. <br/>One, by one, she popped each one, peeling the folds of the twill away only to sink her teeth into her lip <br/>after a short gasp. When she spoke again, it was with a tone of admiration and joy, clearly excited with <br/>what she saw. “By Elune…is this normal for worgen? Or have me and our bouncy friend hit the <br/>motherload of worgen?” <br/>Roderik had to stifle his laughter. Ego stroking from a hookup wasn’t new, but this woman had it down <br/>to a parody like art. The compliment was something he expected from a steamy romance novel, not a<br/>woman at the inns bar. Still, he didn’t leave her hanging. “Not normal. Wasn’t before the curse either.” <br/>Kendra cooed out once or twice before placing a kiss on the shaft’s underside, before another, and <br/>another. Making her way to the tip she’d wrap her lips around, suckling on it for but one or two <br/>moments before she lifted off. “Can’t go too fast. If we do, our friend might get mad that I didn’t even <br/>TRY to wait for her!” Lifting above his cock, her mouth fell open only for a long strand of drool to slip <br/>forth. The clear liquid dribbled from her lips onto his manhood, drenching the belly and the fur below, as <br/>well as her chin. </p><p>When her lips closed, both eyes peered down to shaft blow. Fingers gingerly lifted it up, wrapping <br/>around, caressing it, twisting and spreading the mess she had drooled down onto him. “How’s this?”<br/>that whisper like voice questioned, eyes focusing on his as her hand slipped up and down, the soft shlick <br/>acting as the only sound in the room besides their breaths. </p><p>“Good…” <br/>Fingers tightened as Roderik spoke, speeding up just a tad more. “And this?”<br/>“Better. Faster.” <br/>She followed Roderik’s orders with surprising efficiency. Clearly, the shy woman wasn’t alien to cock, <br/>perhaps not even worgen cock with its lack of foreskin. Her hand almost blurred as she worked him, only <br/>breaking their locked gaze so she could drool onto his cock once again, lubricating his shaft mid pup and <br/>returning to work. “Come on, my brave warrior. I want to hear what you really think. You don’t have to <br/>be tough for me.” That was something she always enjoyed, making a warrior, someone <br/>large and intimidating, moan. There was something otherworldly about it. </p><p>“F-Fuc-Fuu-“ Roderik couldn’t speak, instead his hips bucked to meet her hand as she worked him. His <br/>eyes pulled tight as his mind just focused on that repeated sound of her hand slipping up and down. <br/>When his mouth opened again it was for a long, deep moan, a chink in that otherwise ‘tough’ appearance he had been showing all night. “A-Almost there! I’m going to cum-“ He stopped, just as the <br/>sensation did. His cock pulsed, and twitched, but the sensation was gone. Was she about to climb on? <br/>Take him into her mouth? Maybe she was going to…<br/>“This was a stupid idea.” Roderik grumbled. <br/>Under normal circumstances, trotting into a pub and picking up a woman would be no problem. A quick <br/>boast here, a drink there, and within an hour he’d be in the back of the pub enjoying the ‘fruits’ of his <br/>labor. This was different though. <br/>When he first stepped into the pub, the first thing that caught him off guard was the relative silence.<br/>Most pubs in Stormwind were always filled to the brim with conversation and people. This <br/>establishment had the people down, but the conversations were hushed and secretive, people clearly </p><p>worried about being overheard by a stranger. But who could blame them, The Guzzling Elf (or “Cum”<br/>Guzzling Elf, as one past patron had carved into the pub’s sign) was no mere pub. More so than any <br/>other location in Stormwind, it was a place one went to not for drink, but for companionship. Elves, <br/>humans, gnomes, dwarves, worgen, and even a pandaren or two packed the pub. Some sat in finery, <br/>others in nothing more impressive than the cheap twill clothing that Roderik wore. Others wore nothing <br/>at all, a perfect example being a Kaldorei woman lying on a table, a balding human’s head between her <br/>legs as her lips wrapped around the dark sinned ballsack of another who stood above her hanging head. </p><p>Besides that lone threesome however, there seemed to be no obvious pervasions in the air, just a few <br/>embarrassed husbands pawning off their wives for the night, or young men awkwardly trying to hit on <br/>anything from gnomish women, to elves twenty times their age. Ignoring these sights though, Roderik <br/>scanned the crowd. Pass after pass he peered, straining his gaze, looking but not spotting the woman he <br/>had watched enter the bar only five minutes passed. Confusion started as he searched for a second <br/>room, or some kind of back door. <br/>Searching in the back he found a lone hallway with three doors. One was clear enough, labeled kitchen. <br/>The two other doors each had a carving on a flat slate, one a depiction of a woman, the other of a man, <br/>clearly bathrooms. What caught his attention however, weren’t the lazy half assed carvings of men and <br/>women, but the small line that lay in front of the men’s room. A line that moved forward after a <br/>moment, when the male door opened and a dwarf waddled out. </p><p>“Racist bitch!” Was the first thing out of the dwarf’s mouth as he waddled past Roderik, grumbling <br/>loudly. “Stupid fucking racist bitch! Dwarf cock isn’t good enough!?” He stopped, turned and yelled. <br/>“WELL FUCK YAH’ TOO! Desperate enough to suck cock through a hole in the wall but not a dwarfs <br/>cock!? I hope you choke on it and die you cunt!” Attention shifted away from the rage filled dwarf as the <br/>door closed, the man at the front of the line having easily replaced the dwarf. </p><p>Thinking about it, Roderik figured there was nowhere else Kendra could be, she wasn’t in front, and <br/>there was no back door to escape from. No doubt, she was in that other restroom! Or at least that was the logic he readily accepted, fully aware that the only way to disprove the theory, would involve <br/>stopping by a glory hole. </p><p>No one said the work couldn’t be interesting! <br/>Every ten minutes or so, the line advanced. Each man stumbled away grumbling happily, fiddling with <br/>his pants. Finally, when only his turn was left, the door popped open and a female looking Kaldorei<br/>stumbled out. The look on her face a mix of relived and tipsy, every step coming over the other, sending <br/>her across the floor once or twice in her trip back towards the pub’s center hall. </p><p>Shaking his head, he’d push into the restroom. Inside he found a dank, almost featureless room. At the <br/>far end lay a toilet with a makeshift gnomish sink nearby and a rather undeniable large hole in the wall <br/>that pressed up to the other restroom. Beyond the hole lay darkness, or more specifically black cloth, <br/>draped over the hole for the woman on the other side’s privacy. When his door clicked however, two <br/>pale digits speared through the cloth. They curled inward, a come hither motion, one that easily brought <br/>him forward. </p><p>During his wait in the line, the countless moans and gasps from the room had done more than enough <br/>to get his imagination running, to harden his length. Now as he unbuttoned his pants it sprung forth <br/>with the force of a canon, smacking against the wood, calling a small yip from his lips before his fingers <br/>rubbed over the lightly abused tip. But his fingers were pushed away by the woman’s own set. That <br/>hole, although too small for his hands, was more than large enough for hers, or at least one of hers. This <br/>hand grasped his cock, straining to reach around it but failing to close, stroking up and down the length <br/>before tightening, pulling it softly enough to avoid pain, but firmly enough to get the message across <br/>where she wanted it to go. </p><p>Taking a step forward Roderik lead that fat crimson prick into the hole, both hands coming to rest <br/>against the hard wood of the restroom’s wall. At first, there was nothing but a few soft strokes, warm <br/>digits leaving tingling trails in their wake. It was enough to tease, to coax droplets of precum from the <br/>worgen’s cock, but not enough to pleasure, to relive. As time passed, his fingers pushed harder against <br/>the wall, the soft single finger strokes turning to a firm grasp along his cock, a hint of warm liquid <br/>draping over his cock before fingers rolled around, rubbing it into the sensitive flesh. </p><p>“Two hours in here…” finally, a voice slipped from the other end of the wall. It was soft, alluring, and <br/>filled with a lust that Roderik couldn’t even begin to fully fathom. “And this is the first cock that hasn’t <br/>been a disappointment!” A soft giggle filled the air before her fingers left his cock, cold air chilling the <br/>flesh for a brief moment before warmth melted over him. </p><p>On the other side of that wall plush lips and a soft tongue wrapped around his manhood, inch after inch <br/>swallowed up, the tip bumping the back of her throat on the first trip. When her mouth pulled back, <br/>words slipped through the wall. “God, the taste, this is why I love your kind.”</p><p>Roderik’s heart flipped a defensive beat, his kind? <br/>Just as his mouth opened to snap out, the woman on the other and of the wall fell silent again. Once <br/>again her mouth returned to his cock, fingers wrapping around the base where his knot would form <br/>when he hit his peak. Soft slurps and suckles wafted through the air, lulling the worgen into a blissful, <br/>relaxed state. But as the soft slurps became the normal, a new sound hit the air along with a new <br/>sensation. Tightness enveloped the end of his cock, a soft ‘gluck’ slipping from his partner’s mouth and <br/>throat as she rammed herself onto that prick, and pressed her lips to her curled hand. </p><p>Digging his claws into the soft wooden wall Roderik struggled, his hips trying to buck only for the hard <br/>grip on his cock to hold him in place, a happy whine escaping him as she not only pulled off of him, but <br/>pushed back down. Repeated sounds forming a sinful rhythm, drool dripping down his shaft and her <br/>hand, drenching his balls and pooling on the ground below in a slobbery mess. When she broke off of <br/>the pace, it was for another comment, often times a shot at his species cloaked in the guise of a <br/>compliment. It seemed that to the woman Roderik was only a step above a feral worg, and that her <br/>taking his cock into her mouth was a ‘reward’ for being ‘a loyal hound of the alliance’. </p><p>When words ended and she focused though, the anger in his chest faded, replaced with soft gasps and <br/>groans. But as his orgasm drew closer, as that glorious climax approached and his balls tightened, the <br/>sensations slowed. A thumb dug into the base of his cock, just below that knot as it started to swell up, <br/>followed by a taunting click of her tongue. “No, not yet worgen, not just yet. You don’t get to empty <br/>these-“ she seized his balls, as she spoke “-just yet. This is the first good cock I’ve seen all day, so I’m <br/>going to get my use out of it.” Her fingers held him, but slowly drew away, as her voice grew distant in <br/>the room, the sound of heels clacking on the restroom floor heading off towards the door. <br/>“Come on worgen. Let’s go.” <br/>Jackpot. </p><p>Once there Kendra turned and walked through an open doorway into a blackened room, one <br/>illuminated only by the streetlights outside and the moon shining from above. On the walls hung various <br/>trophies, a family crest and an old shield from Lordaeron, dinged and marked up. But it wasn’t the <br/>decoration Roderik cared about, no, it was the purple haired woman climbing onto her bed, still garbed <br/>in that tight dress, kneeling, before resting on all fours on her bed. </p><p>With a shake of that plump rear she’d peer back at Roderik, biting her lip before reaching back, tugging <br/>at the dress, draping it over to the side to expose the parts of herself that she knew all men she dragged <br/>home, would be interested in. “Come on. Ass is up in the air, I’m ready, what more do you need?” she’d <br/>coo, licking her lips as he stepped forward. </p><p>For a moment, he considered knocking her out and walking off to the study. Deny this woman what she <br/>craved so badly and get what he needed, but the thought of going to his edge in that bathroom only to <br/>deny her body was more than unappealing to Roderik. No, Roderik needed this woman. He’d fumble with that shirt and pants, dripping his top open at front, rending the cloth into ruined chunks before he <br/>did the same to his leggings. He’d give her ever bit of the fantasy she wanted, moving up behind her low <br/>to the ground, snarling and growling out, even leaning in to take a deep breath of her scent. <br/>As he did so, she shuddered, her nails puncturing her sheets and tearing into her bed. “That’s it. Come <br/>on boy, you know you want it.” <br/>This woman had a gift for being condescending. <br/>“I want you to breed me.”</p><p>As well as a gift for saying just what any red blooded man wanted to hear when taking another’s <br/>woman. <br/>Kneeling behind her, long claws ran across the fine skin of her rear. Skin raised beneath shallow <br/>scratches as he explored her rear, a temporary clawmark starting from her hip and stretching across her <br/>right cheek. The small act only caused her to squirm and twist, hips even bucking backward against his <br/>hand as he struck the scratched area with the flat of his palm. “You want me to breed you?” he’d <br/>question, not with curiosity but just to hear it a second time. </p><p>“Yes, breed me, fuck me. Slam that fat prick inside me and give me everything you have pent up.” There <br/>was a shake to her voice as she spoke, and her arms jerked oh so slightly, legs squirming as her body <br/>tried to squeeze them shut, but her mind forced them to stay apart. “Do what my husband can’t. Show <br/>me what rutting feral bitches in the forest taught you.” <br/>Taking a second his thumbs moved inwards as he grasped her rear, the two appendages spreading apart <br/>her cheeks and nether lips, giving him a view into that bright pink cavern. <br/>“It’s the right time of the month.” She just continued to coo out, desperation wiggling into her voice as <br/>she bucked her hips backwards oh so slightly. “Yesterday was the last safe day. Now I-“<br/>Instead of the end of her sentence, a loud cry of surprise escaped her lips. During her urging, Roderik <br/>mounted her, that worshiped worgen prick spearing her cunt with a firm thrust. To Roderik, entering her <br/>was like entering a worgan woman in heat. Burning hot silk like folds squeezing his veiny prick, every <br/>inch welcomed into the inferno of her body without the least bit of resistance. If anything her body<br/>pulled him in, urged him to go deeper all up until his hips met her rear, and his balls swung forward to <br/>strike her clit. </p><p>With a gasp her head flung back and breathe seized, lungs only filling as he pulled out, as if he had <br/>loosened a collar from around her neck and gifted air to her. When he returned that reddened cock, <br/>another cry slipped from her voice, her arms quivering before giving out on the third strike, face<br/>mashing into the bed. “Oh by Elune!”</p><p>Internally Kendra wondered if this was a mistake. Not the bringing a man back to her house bit of <br/>course, that she had always planned to do. Instead she wondered if this man was a smart idea, the <br/>worgen’s already frantic thrusting scrambling each thought she tried to form, smack after smack to her <br/>clit shattering any attempt at forming a word beyond two syllables. On top of that, his length was <br/>beyond what she was used to, dwarfing her husband and even most worgen that joined her in bed. <br/>Through the rough assault of colliding hips all she could do was claw at the bed, raking her nails across <br/>the sheets as the sounds of flesh slapping and their joined bodies slurping overwhelmed her. “Fuck!”</p><p>“Yeah.” Roderik finally snarled out, the first words since he had begun, leaning inward over her form to <br/>press his chest against her back. One hand moved from her rear to her head, seizing her hair, tugging <br/>back and forcing her gaze forward. “This everything you wanted sweetheart? This the worgen you <br/>wanted to fuck so bad? Not too far off you know.”<br/>Her heart leapt at the words, a scream of ecstasy spilling from her throat as she forced herself up and <br/>against his chest, one arm reaching behind to grab his head for support. Each thrust sent her breasts <br/>jiggling forward, the two oversized mounds spilling from her dress, only for one to become a handle as <br/>Roderik’s free hand seized it, claws digging in and pricking purple skin but not drawing blood. <br/>And then he felt it, that sensation flooding forward. </p><p>“You ready?” <br/>“Fuck, yes.” She was beyond eager, common sense and worry having long since fled. “Knock me up, fill <br/>me. Put a little bastard in me, mutt. I want you to ruin me-“ </p><p>Her words were cut off as the worgen released her purple hair and breast, and seized her throat. Fingers <br/>clutched the kaldorei woman’s windpipe but didn’t crush it, or even cut off her breath. Digits pushed <br/>just enough to silence her as he pushed her forward and into the bed once again, holding onto her neck <br/>like a handle as his hips gave their final few eager pushes. </p><p>When he gave his final push, his hips pulled back just enough to keep that fat knot free, the bulb of flesh <br/>swelling against her nether lips instead of within them. But inside her, he released a torrent of potential, pump after pump of thick batter filling her depths. Inside, that pointed prick was rammed up against her <br/>deepest depths, and each spurt of seed pushed the last deeper and deeper, sending millions of potential <br/>bastards on their way into the woman’s body. <br/>But because of her teasing, it didn’t stop after a simple shot or two, instead the thick goop washing back <br/>along his cock, drenching his balls and sheath, and messing across her inner thigh. As he drew out from <br/>Kendra her entire frame collapsed, chest heaving as she rubbed her face against the sheets and moaned <br/>out to him. Her fingers drifted down between her legs, only to slip inside herself. There was no <br/>desperate attempt to clean herself out, instead the woman just pushing the creampie left by the worgen <br/>deeper into herself trying to seed the life she had begged for. </p><p>“Good boy. Good, boy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>